evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloooo/Transcript
Act 1 (Intro) (Shows title card) (The episode begins with a tornado warning being heard on the radio) Announcer: '''This is an emergency alert. A freak storm is effected for the areas of Northburg, Stevetown, New Beachway, Finville, Larton Village, Toonville, Hubtoons City, North Anviakanp, South Anviakanp and Jeremytopia. Citizens are advised to stay in. (It's a rather gloomy and rainy day at Foster's…but that doesn't stop Mac and Bloo from having fun. The boys are outside playing in the rain and mud, as they laugh and cheer, and throw mud at each other.) Bloo: MUD!!! Mac: on a mud puddle Yeah! (The two of them are laughing together as they throw mud at each other’s faces. They look at each other and laugh again, until Mac sneezes first and so does Bloo. Then realize they are sick.) soon comes back with one blanket, a brown one for Mac, and she can't find a second blanket, so she takes off her jacket and wraps it around Bloo, as the two of them shiver in front of the fireplace. Mac starts sneezing like crazy while Eduardo gets startled and jumps on Wilt, sending Coco up in the air. EDUARDO: Ahhh!! WILT: strains Gesundheit. MAC: Thank you. again as Eduardo gets startled again on the other side of the couch, sending Wilt up in the air. Coco lands back down on Ed’s lap WILT: in the air Gesundheit! MAC: Thank you. closer shot of Mac sneezes. Frankie, Bloo, Eduardo and Coco stare at Wilt who has landed back on the couch. WILT: dazed Huh? Oh, sorry. Uh, gesundheit. MAC: from behind his back Thank you. walks up to Mac, leans down and presses her hand against Mac's warm forehead. FRANKIE: worried Oh, pal, you feel a bit warm. BLOO: Yeah, you don’t look so hot. MAC: I don’t feel so... sniffs hot either. FRANKIE: Come on, I’ll take you home. heads outside with Mac with an umbrella to protect him from the rain, as the others wish him to get well before they get onto the Foster's bus and drive off. COCO: Coco! Coco! Coco! EDUARDO: waving Adios, Mac. WILT: waving Feel better, man. Sorry. three of them leave as Bloo is standing with Frankie’s sweater on him. Mac is heard sneezing outside. WILT: back Gesundheit. waves goodbye to Mac while looking through the window. Mac waves back while on the Foster's bus before it drives off '''WILT: Hey, Bloo! Come on, pal! Movie's about to start! Act 2 COCO: an egg Coco! WILT: Great. Thanks, Co- the egg What? No butter? COCO: Co coco? Co! BLOO: So what are we watchin'? WILT: his mouth full of popcorn A creature feature. BLOO: A cweacha featcha? WILT: Sorry. swallows A creature feature. BLOO: Oh. EDUARDO: A creature feature? WILT: It's okay, Eduardo. Don't worry. BLOO: Yeah, Ed. It's probably just some silly old movie about a crappy old ghost in some silly old house on some silly old hill. NARRATOR: THE CURSE OF THE CANNIBAL GHOST OF THE HAUNTED HOUSE ON HORROR HILL! WILT: Good call. MAN ON TV: What a perfect night for drive. drops Mac off at his apartment building FRANKIE: Now, hurry on inside and get yourself to bed, okay? nods and heads inside. Frankie closes the bus door and drives off. Lightening flashes. Act 3 at Foster's, the friends are still watching the movie MISS CHAMBERS: Wait, what's that up ahead? MAN ON TV: You mean the Petunia Patch? MISS CHAMBERS: No, not the Petunia Patch! That haunted-looking house on that horrible looking hill! MAN ON TV: Oh, why that's just the... Haunted House on Horror Hill. flashes. Frankie is driving down the road, when the windshield gets foggy. She wipes the fog off, but it gets foggy again, much to her frustration. She wipes it away again, but the fog reappears again. As Frankie wipes it clear for the third time, she sees someone in the road with a hook FRANKIE: AAAHHH!!!! swerves the bus off the road and crashes FRANKIE: AAHHHH!!!!!!!!! MAN ON TV: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! MISS CHANBERS: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! EDUARDO: AAAHHH!!! BLOO: Uh... gets off the couch and leaves WILT: Where the hell are ya goin', Bloo? Scared? EDUARDO: Si. Azul is big baby scaredy cat bitch. Wah, wah, wah, wah. BLOO: I'm going to bed. WILT: Okay. Well, don't let the bed bugs bite. EDUARDO: Si, don't let the bed bugs- gasps Bed bugs? COCO: Co! EDUARDO: AAAHHH!!!! laughs, but Wilt and Eduardo are not amused. Meanwhile, Bloo, now a little pale, heads upstairs. He sneezes and gets mucus all over Frankie's sweater WILT: Gesundheit! heads into his and his friends' bedroom. He climbs into bed BLOO: Ohhh... flashes. The lights on the Foster's bus are still on. Frankie is outside with an umbrella, trying to keep her flashlight working. She looks around on the road FRANKIE: Hello? Anyone out there? Anyone? Hello? Hello? Oh, shit, Frankie, now you're seeing things. heads back to the bus, while the hook hangs on the back of the bus. Lightening flashes. Act 4 at Foster's] MAN ON TV: And your certain that's what we're dealing with? A cannibal ghost? CROTCHETY HARLEN: Oh, I'm sure alright. First, you'll hear the moanin'. The terrible moanin'. Then, you'll see the trail of ectoplasmic goo. The terrible trail of ectoplasmic goo. And then comes the chain rattlin'. The terrible chain rattlin'. laughs MAN ON TV: That's enough, Crotchety Harlan! You're frightening Miss Chambers! CROTCHETY HARLEN: Oh, I might frighten ya. But the cannibal, he'll scare ya to death... THEN EAT YOUR GHOST!!! GHOST: OOOOOHHHH!!!!! OOOOOHHHH!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAN ON TV AND MISS CHAMBERS: AAAHHH!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! window behind the couch bursts open EDUARDO: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! flashes. Wilt and Eduardo shut the window. Lightening flashes again. More windows burst open. The friends barricade the windows and doors. They throw all the keys in a fish bowl. Wilt drops it out the window and they sink in the mud. The bus returns, covered in mud, the grill is bent and a light on the right is damaged and parks. Frankie opens the door heads up to the house. Lightning flashes, startling her FRANKIE: AAAHHH!!!! falls Oh! her key in the mud. She finds the other keys What the? flashes. Act 5 Jenny: (Using megaphone) Okay everybody, this is not a drill. The tornado is gonna hit us in minutes, go, go, go! Bob and Larry: (Come around the corner) Wait up! Jenny: (Using megaphone) Whoa, you guys actually got the emergency supplies? Bob: We got every kind of pizza pouch son! Larry: Pepperoni pizza pouch, sausage pizza pouch, pepperoni sausage pizza pouch. Jenny: All the hell you brought were pizza pouches?! Larry: Well, yeah. Check this out though, tornado ready pizza pouch. Jenny: I'll yell at you later. Now get your asses in! (A hot air balloon is seen crashing into the trees and Jeffy is seen falling to the ground) Jenny: Oh my gosh! (Jenny and Bob run to the guy) Mickey Mouse: Hey, what the hell's going on? Larry: Someone just ate it in the trees! (Larry and Mickey run to help Jenny and Bob.) Jenny: Lift! (They lift the guy, bring him into the basement and close the basement doors) Mickey Mouse: Spread out, spread out! (They set the guy down and Larry pulls the hat up; it reveals that the guy is a SML character and Mickey goes up to him) Annoying Orange: Mickey, who is that young retard? Mickey Mouse: It's Jeffy. (Everyone gasps and the lights go out) (Fades to black for a commercial break.) Act 6 and Eduardo head up the stairs. They meet Creaky Pete WILT: Hey, Creaky Pete. EDUARDO: Hola. CREAKY PETE: Fellas. WILT AND EDUARDO: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! and Eduardo run COCO: AAAHHH!!!!! Ccoocococo!!!!! Scooby-Doo: Scooby-dooby-doo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bolt sound BLOO: OOOOOOOHHHHHHH... OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... now as white as a ghost, pulls the covers off him. Wilt and Eduardo are scared as they watch Bloo leave the room, thinking he's a ghost. He wobbles a little as he goes through the hallway BLOO: Ohh... and gets mucus all over his hands OOOOOOOHHHH... the mucus on the wall as he heads to the bathroom OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH... looks at his reflection You don't look so good. BLOO IN MIRROR: Well, you're no prize either. BLOO: What the hell did you say, buddy? Uh... I feel dizzy. BLOO IN THE MIRROR: You gotta get oxygenated! Deep breath. Deep breath. inhales BLOO IN THE MIRROR: Not through your mouth, mouth-breather. Through your nose! BLOO: But I don't got no nose. BLOO IN THE MIRROR: Sure you do! Bloo in the mirror makes a trumpet appear where his nose is supposed to be. He plays music along with other different-colored Bloos. Bloo rubs his eyes. The music stops and his reflection is back to normal BLOO: I think I'm getting a little pissed off. Frankie tries to unlock the front door with one of the keys she found FRANKIE: Come on. Ugh. the key in a pile of other keys she already used. She holds the rest in her hands hears something and looks behind her anxiously. She walks forward on the porch but doesn't see anyone. Still anxious, she heads back to the door to try the other keys. She hears something again and gets more anxious as she uses the other keys FRANKIE: Ungh... Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on , come on, come on, come on, come on, come on! Ungh... EDUARDO: The Cannonball eat Azul. The Cannonball eat Azul. WILT: The what? EDUARDO: The Cannonball. The Cannonball Ghost. WILT: You mean Cannibal? EDUARDO: Si, that's what I said! The Cannonball Ghost! He eat Azul. WILT: Don't say that, don't say that! EDUARDO: Es true... es true... He scare him dead and eat his ghost... BLOO: OOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!! EDUARDO: The moaning... The terrible moaning... and Eduardo hear creaking sounds, followed by flushing sounds. They pause to see the mucus Bloo wiped on the wall EDUARDO: The trail of goo... The terrible trail of goo... BLOO: I thought steam was supposed to unstuff me. I gotta get some air in here. as he pulls at the chains on the window EDUARDO: The rattling! The terrible rattling! bursts out of the bathroom, trying to get the chains off him EDUARDO: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! WILT: It's the Cannibal Ghost! WILT AND EDUARDO: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jumps in fright and gets his head stuck in the ceiling. Eduardo runs. Coco comes down the hall still dressed like a ghost COCO: COOOOOOOOOOOCCCOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! BLOO: AAAAAAHHH!!!!! COCO: Coco! Coco! COCO! BLOO: Coco? runs and screams, bursting through the walls. He bumps into a wall-like imaginary friend and gets sent flying back WALL FRIEND: Watch where you're goin', pal! screams Shaggy: Sorry. Really. Won't happen again. Go on back to bed. Don't you worry about a thing. Everything little thing is gonna be alright, there's definitely not a- grabs him and pulls him down Cannibal Ghost... and Eduardo fall. They get scared when they see Bloo draped in Coco's sheet BLOO: Coco? Coco? Coco? WILT: Coco? It's been you this whole time, hasn't it!? Why, of all the rotten tricks to- removes the sheet, revealing Bloo underneath BLOO: Oh... screams and runs. Wilt says "Humuna" in fright many times. Eduardo comes back, grabs Wilt and runs EDUARDO: AAAAHHH!!!! Scooby-Doo: Scooby-dooby-doo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Announcer: You can play the games for free! Only at Dave and Buster's! BLOO: Hey, guys... sneezes Wait up a sec... flashes. Act 7 FRANKIE: Come on! successfully unlocks the door with the last key FRANKIE: relieved Thank fucking god. tries to pull the door open, but it won't budge. She pounds on it. Wilt, Eduardo and Coco are hiding in the closet. Their eyes poke through the darkness when they hear the banging on the door. The banging wakes up Mr. Herriman. He hops down the hall with a candle in one hand. Wilt, Eduardo and Coco hear Mr. Herriman's hopping and it slowly gets louder COCO: Coco coco? WILT: I don't know what it is. EDUARDO: Es the beating of his dead heart. He going to eat our ghosts! He going to eat our ghosts! WILT: But we're not ghosts, Ed. EDUARDO: Not yet. He gonna scare us into ghosts, then eat us! COCO: Coco coco co! Co, coco coco coco! WILT: SHHHHH!!!!!! Herriman stops by the closet door and looks around. He then hops away COCO: Coco co. WILT: That was close. BLOO: Wiiiilllt… Cooooocooooo… Eduaaaarrrdoooo… Wheeeere aaarrreee yoooouu? EDUARDO: the closet door open in fright, squishing Bloo in the process AAAHHH!!! I getting out of this house! Scooby-Doo: Scooby-dooby-doo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shaggy: Wait, no! COCO: Co! Coco! and Eduardo chase Eduardo. The door closes a little to reveal Bloo slammed into the wall Scooby-Doo: Scary, rooky rouse! Eduardo: Es a crazy, spooky, crazy house! BLOO: Ohh... flashes Act 8 to The Simpsons house in their storm bunker Marge: Why don't we do something to take our minds off the storm? through a box Oooh, a Rubik's Cube! Let's all work it together. Lisa: Okay, start with diagonal colors. turns the cube Homer: Use your main finger on the yellow side and your other finger on the orange side and turn it. Marge: My main finger? family begins to talking at the same time Bart: simultaneously Orange to orange!... Lisa: simultaneously Now you have to turn it back, Mom... Homer: simultaneously You gotta start backwards! Bart: simultaneously Mom, Mom! Lisa: simultaneously No, not so fast! No, ignore the red! Bart: simultaneously No, no, no! Homer: simultaneously Alternate corners! Marge: One at a time! Bart: Spin the middle side topwise. Topwise! Marge: Now I remember why I put this down here in the first place! flashes Act 9 flashes. Eduardo screams and rips the boards from a window. Wilt and Coco try to stop him EDUARDO: Aye! Look! Look! El bus esta muento! El bus esta muento! cries and wipes his tears with Frankie's jacket. He gasps in horror when he sees it covered in mucus Frankie's sweater esta muento! Frankie's sweater esta muento! Shaggy: Oh, no. You don't think... screams outside. Wilt, Eduardo and Coco get scared. Coco lays an egg. Wilt's eyestalks sink in FRANKIE: trying to open the door Hi! I'm a stupid, lazy door! I'm so stupid and crappy, I won't even open up! Raagh! hears something behind her again and turns around. She steps forward and hears moaning FRANKIE: Hello? flashes FRANKIE: I've gotta find a way inside. WLIT: We have to do something. COCO: up a phone Coco! WILT: Who you gonna call? COCO: Co coco! WILT: They've been out of business for years. If we' wanna save our friends from this phantom menace, we're gonna have to do it ourselves. So, how did they stop the ghost in the movie? EDUARDO: With a potato sack. WILT: A potato sack? COCO: Co cococo co? EDUARDO: Si. out a potato sack A potato sack. WILT: Um... why do you have a potato sack? EDUARDO: shrugs I like potatoes. WILT: Okay... I don't know what movie you were watching. COCO: Co co co cococo cocococo. WILT: They used an atomic suculator! Of course! But where are we gonna find an atomic suculator at this time of night? COCO: an egg Coco. WILT: Way to go, Coco. EDUARDO: Si! Gracias! screws the egg to open it WILT: We'll catch that ghost in no time with the power of this atomic... that he's holding a vacuum vacuum cleaner? COCO: Coco. Frankie struggles to open a window. She gives up and shivers from the cold. Then she sees the lattice and smirks. Meanwhile, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco are sneaking through the hall armed with their vacuum. Eduardo is wearing a bucket on his head, while Coco is wearing goggles. WILT: Now, we have to keep real quiet so the ghost won't know we're coming. So no getting spooked and all yelly, okay? EDUARDO: I don't get all yelly! WILT: Shh!!! COCO: Coco! nods and zips his lips. Then he and his friends continue down the halls. He soon spots Bloo coming up behind them from a distance. He tries to warn Wilt and Coco, but also tries not to yell. He jumps and waves his arm, but that doesn't get their attention. Looking back, he sees Bloo getting closer. He pokes Coco and Wilt WILT: whispering Quit it, Eduardo! looks back again to see Bloo wobbling as he comes closer BLOO: Ohhhhhh... pokes his friends again WILT: whispering What is it? You better have to tell me... finally notices Bloo THE GHOST IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!! Bloo looks behind him. Then he looks forward again to see his friends running straight towards him. He backs up and pauses in front of a mirror BLOO'S REFLECTION: Run, Bloo! Run! screams and runs away. He runs down a corner in the hallway with Wilt, Eduardo and Coco on his tail. Wilt and Coco scream as they chase him, but Eduardo covers his mouth as he screams. Mr. Herriman climbs a ladder to inspect the hole in the ceiling. As Bloo and his friends dash by, they knock over the ladder, leaving Mr. Herriman to hang from the hole by his head. Outside, Frankie climbs the lattice and tries to reach a window. Her foot slips, but she grabs the lattice to keep from falling. Bloo still runs through the halls while trying to get away from his friends. They knock over and break some things BLOO: AHHHHH!!!!! WILT, EDUARDO AND COCO: AHHHHH!!!!! Frankie still holds onto the lattice, it breaks from her weight. One of the vines snaps, causing the lattice to fall with Frankie clinging onto it for dear life FRANKIE: AHHHHH!!!!!! shuts her eyes tightly and later opens them when the lattice stops falling, having been held by a couple vines FRANKIE: relieved Whew! vines soon snap, causing Frankie to drop to the ground. She's irritated about failing to get back in the house again. Bloo is still running down the halls Act 10 BLOO: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! pauses again and looks around. He disappears through a secret passage in the wall. Wilt, Eduardo and Coco pause and look around. They pass through the secret passage in the wall. They and Bloo pass in and out of it a few times before being back onscreen together WILT: It's the Cannibal Ghost! friends chase Bloo again. Mr. Herriman comes through the other side of the secret passage and follows the vacuum chord. Outside again. Frankie anxiously looks around. She doesn't see anyone at first. Then she spots the shadowy figure she almost hit while driving back to Foster's FRANKIE: AAAHHH!!! runs for her life, but trips in the mud. She looks behind her to see the figure coming for her FRANKIE: AAAHHH!!! BLOO: AAAAHHH!!!! Wilt, Eduardo and Coco chase Bloo through the hall, he knocks things over to slow them down, but they keep chasing him. He gets cornered at the balcony. He sneezes, spraying mucus all over Wilt, Eduardo and Coco. Wilt wipes mucus off himself WILT: Sorry, but prepare to get suculated! the vacuum at Bloo Hit it, Eduardo! turns on the vacuum, but it blows Bloo into the air. He circles the chandelier BLOO: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WILT: No, Ed! No! Not blowing! The other way! The other way! EDUARDO: Other way? makes the vacuum suck WILT: Yeah! Yeah! That's really sucking! EDUARDO: sighs There's no pleasing him. is scared as he hangs from the chandelier. His friends approach him on the floor of the foyer WILT: We have you now. the vacuum at Bloo Wilt tries to suck Bloo into the vacuum, he starts losing his grip on the chandelier. Wilt, Eduardo and Coco smile at this. Bloo's right hand loses its grip, leaving him anging with his left hand, which is getting closer to slipping off as well. Bloo looks at the vacuum and shuts his eyes tightly as gets closer to losing his grip. The vacuum shuts off. Wilt looks at the mouth of the vacuum in surprise. He then looks at Eduardo. Eduardo, shocked at this, fiddles with the power switch and then shrugs his shoulders. The camera follows the chord down the hallway and the stairs. It's revealed that Mr. Herriman unplugged the vacuum. Wilt shakes the vacuum's mouth, Coco pecks the tube and Eduardo plays with the switch, but they can't get it to work. Bloo's hand continues slipping. Down below, his friends are shocked. A couple seconds later, Bloo finally loses his grip and begins to fall BLOO: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WILT, EDUARDO AND COCO: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! BLOO: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! catches Bloo with his potato sack WILT: Way to go, Eduardo! You captured the Cannibal Ghost! EDUARDO: I did? I did! COCO: Co co co co co co cococo. WILT: It is a good thing he likes potatoes. Herriman arrives with the plug MR. HERRIMAN: What the hell is the meaning of this?! COCO: Coco cococo, co co co co! MR. HERRIMAN: Caught a ghost? Preposterous! There are no such things as... is interrupted by the lights and tire screeching sounds of the Foster's bus. The bus crashes through the boarded-up front door. Frankie steps out of the doors FRANKIE: frightened Monster... monster... monster... gasp Eduardo, Coco and Mr. Herriman are covered in plaster FRANKIE: GHOST!!!!! faints. The bus is pushed further into the house by the figure that was stalking Frankie throughout the episode. Mr. Herriman gasps, followed by Wilt, Eduardo and Coco. Lightening flashes outside. The figure menacingly steps forward and grabs his hook off the back of the bus. He puts it back on HOOK-HANDED FIGURE: growling I've been trying to get my hands on you all day! Herriman and the others faint. The figure clears his throat. His voice now sounds goofy. His true identity is finally revealed. He's really an imaginary friend. He has a long yellow head, a big red mouth, fuzzy red hair, a pair of buck teeth and a big green nose HOOK-HANDED FRIEND: I hear you guys take in imaginary friends. BLOO: out of the potato sack We sure do! HOOK-HANDED FRIEND: Oh hell!!!!!! away GHOOOOOST!!!!!! Bloo sneezes at the camera, Scooby-Doo then whipes it off Scooby-Doo: Scooby-dooby-doo! Credits Scene screams while charging through the walls. Frankie screams as she falls while clinging to the lattice. Bloo screams while running through the hall. Frankie screams as she looks back at the Hook-handed friend. Bloo screams while running through the hall again. Eduardo screams as he grabs Wilt and runs away from Bloo. Frankie screams in frustration after crashing the bus on her way back to Foster's. The man on TV screams. Eduardo screams while watching TV. Frankie screams when she sees the Hook-handed friend in the road. Wilt and Eduardo scream as they and Coco rush through the hall, chasing Bloo. Frankie screams while locked out of the house. Miss Chambers and the man on TV scream as the Cannibal Ghost flies around them. Wilt and Eduardo scream when they see Coco dressed as a ghost. Frankie screams when she thinks Mr. Herriman, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco are ghosts (but this scene is mirrored). Wilt, Eduardo and Coco scream when Bloo falls towards them. Bloo screams at his reflection. Eduardo screams when Bloo bursts out of the bathroom, trying to get the chains off him. Bloo screams while running down the hall. Frankie screams in frustration when she can't get the front door open. Bloo screams when she sees Coco dressed like a ghost. Eduardo screams while Wilt gets his head stuck in the ceiling. The Hook-handed friend screams from seeing Bloo. Bloo is about to sneeze. Wilt, Eduardo and Coco scream as they chase Bloo through the hall (though Ed's mouth is not open during this scene). Bloo screams as he falls. Eduardo screams while charging through the walls (but this scene is mirrored and his voice is high-pitched). Eduardo screams when he thinks Bloo is a ghost, while Wilt says "Humuna" multiple times (this scene is mirrored as well). Eduardo screams as he's sent flying back through the walls after bumping into the wall friend. Bloo sneezes at the camera (Shows Winking Pooh Entertainment logo) (Shows Braniff logo) (Shows Comedy Central Productions logo) (Shows Seventy-Thirty Productions logo) (Shows Paramount Television logo)